This invention relates to drill bits, specifically drill bit assemblies for use in oil, gas, geothermal, and horizontal drilling. To direct the tool string steering systems, instrumentation has been incorporated into the tool string, typically in the bottomhole assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,782 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a clutch for providing a rotatable connection between the downhole end of a tubing string and a tubing anchor. The connector device initially prevents relative rotation between tubular subs and then permitting relative rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,223 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a ball activated clutch assembly that upon activation locks a drilling sub to a fixed angular orientation.